


Chocolates

by outgoingDream



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sibling Incest, i have probably zero audience for this fic but here take it, the poly part is sorta implied... i promise there will be some of those 4 together in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outgoingDream/pseuds/outgoingDream
Summary: Tonight’s the eighth night in a row you’ve woken up to a piece of chocolate carefully balanced on your forehead.You don't think much of it.But someone else seems to think a lot of you.





	Chocolates

    “WILL REMAIN CONCISE. NOT THE MOST SECURE MEDIUM TO EXPOSE DEEPEST EMOTIONAL BURDEN BUT MUST LET IT GO AND SOLDIER ON.”  
  
\---  
  
    Tonight’s the eighth night in a row you’ve woken up to a piece of chocolate carefully balanced on your forehead. You’ve considered waking up early and pretending to be asleep in order to figure out who it is, but after Xef mentioned he saw a bag of chocolates on the top bunk in your and Jude’s shared room... yeah no it’s just Jude being weird again. And hey, it’s the good chocolate, so you honestly don’t mind having a “good evening” treat. You’d thank him, but that’d make things awkward, you think.  
    The nerd’s got some serious dedication, though you aren’t entirely sure why he’s doing this.  
  
\---  
  
    “UNNECESSARY TO REVEAL SPECIFICS OF BURDEN BUT WILL TAKE NOTE OF CIRCUMSTANCES. ALWAYS BENEFICIAL TO KEEP LOGS IN CASE OF FAILURE.  
    UNDECIDED WHETHER MENTION OF SUBJECT MATTER POTENTIALLY NECESSARY IN FUTURE BUT ABSOLUTELY NOT AT CURRENT TIME.  
    SMALL ACTS OF KINDNESS WILL SUFFICE FOR NOW.”  
  
\---  
  
    A thud distracts you from the book you’re reading. You peek out of your solar tent (living in the dark of the troll kingdom, you've gotta get sunlight from somewhere) to see a sort of… journal thing on the floor by your bed. And by journal, you mean a dollar-store notebook with the word “CONFIDENTIAL” scrawled on it in red marker. Part of you begs to peek in it, see what you could absolutely dunk Jude on, but… eh, you’re not that mean. What if he decided to read your diary? You’d pretty much die of embarrassment. So, you just toss it back up onto his bed. Yeah. Yeah, if he asks if you read it, you’ll just say “yeah i read your diary” and he’ll say “NOT A DIARY. WAR JOURNAL” or something nerdy like that, and you will have dunked on him twice, in that you said you read his diary/journal (you didn't), and in that you are calling it a diary (which it is, come on). Flawless. Impeccable.  
    At least it would be, if he ever even mentioned it.  
    You kinda wonder what he’s hiding.  
  
\---  
  
    “JOURNAL HAS BEEN MOVED CRUCIAL INFO MAY HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED.  
    ON SECOND THOUGHT. VERY LITTLE CRUCIAL INFO MAY HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED.  
    TAKING INTO CONSIDERATION CERTAIN DEVELOPMENTS PERHAPS A DIFFERENT APPROACH WOULD BE FAVORABLE. PRESENTLY NEARLY UNBEARABLE TO CONTINUE ALONE. WILL UTILIZE INNOCENT PHYSICAL CONTACT IN AN ATTEMPT TO ALLEVIATE EMOTIONAL STRESS.”  
  
\---  
  
    Jude crawls into your bed that morning asking if he can snuggle with you. You let him, since hey, it's not like either of you have anyone else to snuggle with. Maybe if Karkat didn't insist that Xef and Dam stayed in different rooms from the two of you and each other, you could all form one big snuggle pile. That'd be nice. But no, right off the bat he insisted that the four of you had your own rooms so no “funny business” happened. Except, there were only 3 vacant rooms, so here you two are. But hey, Jude actually makes a surprisingly good snuggle buddy, so you're not complaining. Not that you would've been complaining.  
    You wake up early that evening. Jude is not in your bed.  
    There are two chocolates on your forehead.  
  
\---  
  
    “TACTICAL BLUNDER ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE MUST REMAIN SECLUDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.”  
  
\---  
  
    Much to your dismay, though you aren't sure why it bothers you so much, you haven't seen Jude all night. He's kept himself all cooped up on his bed, which. Maybe he just needs some sun. He's seemed pretty drained lately. You know Dammek went up there a little earlier to check on him, and maybe you should too, but… ugh, you don't know. It's not him, you just feel a little strange, that's all. Heck, maybe you need some sun. But you find yourself nervously avoiding your room, instead crashing on Xef's couch to play games on the portable screen-phone thing Dave gave you (he got all four of you the things so you could keep in touch if need be). Xefros seems a little concerned about you, but he doesn't ask. You're thankful for that. Why?  
    …  
    You don't know, really.  
  
\---  
  
    “SHE WOULDNT RECIPROCATE. COULDNT. NO MATTER THE ACTION ITLL HURT HER WONT IT BETTER OFF TO JUST LEAVE HER ALONE A  
    NO. MUST PUSH PAST THIS. JUST FORGET IT ALL DONT AVOID HER JUST PRETEND EVERYTHING IS NORMAL.”  
    . . .  
    “NO.  
    I CANT DO THIS. TRYING TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE A MISSION LIKE I KNOW WHAT IM DOING THIS TIME. I DONT. I REALLY DONT. ITS NOT A CONSPIRACY. NOT SOMETHING TO ANALYZE. I JUST REALLY LIKE HER AND I KNOW I SHOULDNT AND IT HURTS. AND I CANT TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT IT BECAUSE EVENTUALLY SHELL FIND OUT AND SHELL HATE ME SHE PROBABLY ALREADY DOES DOESNT SHE?? SO I HAVE TO WRITE IN THIS DUMB BOOK ABOUT MY DUMB FEELINGS THAT I SHOULDNT EVEN HAVE FOR HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!!  
    I WANT HER TO BE HAPPY.  
    BUT I WANT TO BE HAPPY TOO.”  
  
\---  
  
    You wake up in the middle of the day. Geez, it's 3 in the afternoon. You'd usually just turn over and go back to sleep, but the sound of soft squeaks and sniffles pulls your focus away from sleep. Is Jude… crying? You haven't heard him cry in ages, and hearing it now, realizing this might be why he's been so exhausted lately… it breaks your heart, moreso with every little sob. There's one thing you can do: snuggles always help him, so you climb up to his bed and peek under the tent. He seems to have noticed your presence, having shut his journal, staring red-eyed at the entrance to the tent. You ask if you can come in, and he hesitates a moment before nodding, book crammed under pillows and hand poised over the button on his light. He holds up the covers, and you climb in, taking him in your arms and pressing little reassurances into his shoulder.  
    He stops crying almost immediately.  
    You wake up alone, with a half-empty bag of chocolate on your chest.  
  
\---  
  
    “I LOVE YOU.  
    <3”  
  
\---  
  
    Jude’s notebook, oddly enough, is right out in the open. Like he wants you to read it. Or is it a prank? He’s long overdue to prank you, especially with how many times you’ve absolutely schooled him since his last prank. Heck, maybe this was all one long prank. So, eh, why not. It’s all in good fun; you’ll let him have this one.  
    There isn’t much in the book. You skim it over, yeah, yeah, nerdspeak, blah blah probably a prank yep. You don’t think much of it.  
    That is, until you read the last line.  
    You read the journal again.  
  
\---  
  
    “Hey.” Joey’s still in your bed. She undoubtedly read your journal, with how long she’s been up there, and… you’re scared. You nearly slink back out the door, until she gestures for you to come to her. So you do, you climb up and you sit in front of her and the first thing she does is set her hand on yours. She cups your cheek in her other hand; you know you shouldn’t lean into her touch but you can’t help it, and she looks at you so sweetly you might cry. And in fact you do, she hasn’t said a word about anything but you can’t hold yourself back anymore.  
    “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
    “You-you…” you take a deep, shaky breath, “you know why.”  
    “Hey. I wouldn’t hate you over something like this, you know that.”  
    “That’s… not it.”  
    “Look. I know what you mean. I-” she clams up for a moment, moving her gaze away for a painful second, “I’m not upset at you.”  
    She looks back at you, and you’re not sure if it’s just wishful thinking but there’s something different, something new this time that makes your heart leap. She leans in and kisses you, and you find yourself wondering how a dream can feel so real until she pulls back and you feel her teeth against your lip and you’re probably bleeding a little but it’s real. It’s real, and you feel like you’ve died just a little right here. You’re not sure if you mind whether she meant it, or if it was just consolation. All that matters to you is that she let you feel whole, if only for a moment.  
  
    The next evening, you wake up to a piece of chocolate carefully balanced on your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will probably please less people than it pisses off, knowing this fandom. the people it will please are probably exactly me, and i will drive the point in that i am dead serious about this ship by calling it "starship". creative, huh? 'cause her symbol is a star and his is a spacesh


End file.
